Umaima did 68 push-ups at night. Jessica did 38 push-ups in the morning. How many fewer push-ups did Jessica do than Umaima?
Find the difference between Umaima's push-ups and Jessica's push-ups. The difference is $68 - 38$ push-ups. $68 - 38 = 30$.